Little Bo Peep
Background Little Bo Peep is the character from the nursery rhyme of the same name, about a shepherd girl who lost some (possibly all) of her sheep.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Bo_Peep In the Land of Stories series, "Little Bo" is grown up and runs a large farm in the Red Riding Hood Kingdom. She appears in A Grimm Warning. Her background story matches the nursery rhyme. Years before the events of A Grimm Warning take place, Little Bo Peep lost a sheep and stumbled upon the witch Hagetta who aided her. She grew dependent on the witch's powers and kept coming back to Hagetta for help. An unspecified time later, she fell in love with the Masked Man, "a total crook"TLOS III, ch 25, p. 381, and became pregnant. Afraid of his reaction to the pregnancy and fearing the Masked Man would wish to eliminate their son—his heir—in case he was replaced or surpassed, Little Bo turned her lover in to the authorities. She also begged Hagetta to take her son away for his own safety and never saw him since.TLOS III, ch 25, p. 384 In A Grimm Warning, she challenges Queen Red Riding Hood's throne and wins the election, becoming Queen of the former Red Riding Hood Kingdom (now Bo Peep Republic). She hopes that as queen, she may redeem herself in the eyes of her lover by freeing him from Pinocchio Prison. By then, the Masked Man has already joined forces with the Grande Armée and is attacking the Fairy Palace. She begs him not to unleash the Dragon, but he refuses and she dies of heartbreak.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 438 Appearance and Personality "She was a very beautiful and determined young woman, who seemed to be about the same age as Red. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and dark hair that was tucked underneath a yellow bonnet. She wore a matching yellow ruffled dress with a blue sash and carried a white shepherd's staff. She was the most stylish shepherd Alex had ever laid eyes on."''TLOS III, ch 6, p. 124 Little Bo Peep is confident, opinionated and powerful: as a respected and important part of the community, a lot of people feel inclined to obey her. She boldly challenges Queen Red's authority, showing no little amount of bravery in spite of her humble origins, and voices that she can make things better for the kingdom. Little Bo initially seems to be idealistic, and claims to want to improve her country's living conditions. Her charmisma brings the Hoodians under her banner and they elect her as their queen. According to Red Riding Hood, she was reputed to be careless, forgetful and a bit of a klutz as a child (Red is referring to her losing her sheep), but these traits do not deter the citizens from voting for her; she has matured and now runs the large Bo Peep Farms, providing work and food to the people. Little Bo actually has a deeper agenda behind her promises. She intends to abuse her new authority as queen to free her former lover, the Masked Man, whom she has betrayed once. Little Bo was once a woman with a strong sense of justice; she turned her lover in even though she loved him very much, as she knew he was about to steal from the Fairy Godmother. After he was imprisoned, Hagetta gave her a mirror of communication to allows her to speak with her incarcerated lover, and he managed to manipulate her by playing on her guilt and love for him. Little Bo wears a necklace with a small stone heart.TLOS III, ch 21, p. 337 This is the part of her heart that holds the pain of missing her lover and child. Hagetta cut it from Little Bo's heart to spare her the pain, using the same spell that her sister Hagatha used on Evly and her Heart of Stone. When she dies, the little stone heart cracks, a symbol of her heartbreak.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 438 Relationships Red Riding Hood and Little Bo are not on friendly terms. Red declares her her "new nemesis". Little Bo criticizes Red without hesitation and they maintain an antagonistic relationship for the rest of the book. She and Red not reconcile before her death. Little Bo Peep used to be in a relationship with the Masked Man, which resulted in a child: Emmerich. Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning Little Bo Peep challenges Queen Red Riding Hood's throne and wins the election, becoming Queen of the former Red Riding Hood Kingdom (now Bo Peep Republic). When the Grande Armée starts attacking, she goes into hiding on the secret path along with the other royals. Duting the battle at the Fairy Palace, she runs off to try and find her former lover, the Masked Man. She begs him not to unleash the Dragon, but he refuses and she dies of heartbreak. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms It is revealed that Bo Peep was cursed into loving the Masked Man (Lloyd) 5. An Author's Odyssey '' She comes back from the dead in Bree's story, Cemetery of the Undead, and she sees that Alex, Conner, Bree, and Emmerich are with Lloyd, whom she angrily charges at, and Lloyd shoots her. But she is dead, so it does nothing, and she scares Lloyd and he falls into an empty grave and disappears forever. She then finds out that Emmerich is her son, and she says she can rest at last knowing her son is safe. Quotes "Don't ruin the world just because it has ruined you!"''TLOS III, ch 29, p. 437 "Kill me, once shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on ''me!" References 9.TLOS V, ch 27,p. 428 10.TLOS V,ch 27,p.429 11.TLOS V,ch 27,p. 430 12.TLOS V,ch 27,p. 431 13.TLOS V,ch 27,p. 432 Gallery Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Moms Category:Female Category:Recurring Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey